


Skittles

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Skittles, micronations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Kugelmugel has a habit of sorting his skittles.Sealand's interest is peaked.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Skittles

Red, red, purple, yellow... Kugelmugel is sorting his skittles by the colour again, so immersed that he doesnt register the chatter around him. Probably for the better, because Wy makes a comment under her breath about "What a wierdo" before finally losing her temper with Hutt River, who wont shut up about his looks. Personally, Sealand isnt really really paying attention to Seborga and Hutt River's discussion. Instead, he's watching Kugelmugel sort his skittles.

Sealand is interested. This isn't the first time he's seen this behaviour, and though he knows the micronation is eccentric, he wonders if theres a reason he does this. Kugelmugel finishes sorting his skittles, and Sealand is surprised to see him start on the red ones first. Last time it was purple. Kugelmugel notices him watching, hesitates, then speaks hesitantly.

"Do you want some?"

Sealand's never been one to say no to candy, so he accepts.

"Yes, thank you!"

He reaches for the pile, but notices Kugelmugel stiffen ever so slightly as his hand passes over the green ones. Even though green is his favorite flavour, something tells him that taking that colour will upset his friend, so instead he reaches for the red, and he can almost see the tension in Kugelmugel's shoulders ease away. When the reds are finished, Kugelmugel starts on the blue, and once again offers Sealand one. By the time the blues are finished and they start on the purple, Sealand thinks he understands the reason for the order.

"Its how many." He says out loud, and Kugelmugel turns his violet eyes towards Sealand in surprise.

"Pardon?"

Sealand flushes, but explains. "The order. You eat the colour with the most first, right?"

For a moment there's silence, and Sealand thinks he's gotten it wrong, but then Kugelmugel nods, stiffly. Sealand is flushed with satisfaction of getting it right.

"I knew it!" 

Kugelmugel regards him as though he'd like to say something, and Sealand waits for the statement. Finally it comes.

"you don't think It's wierd?" 

His voice is hesitant, though he's trying to look unbothered. Sealand doesn't need to think about his answer.

"Of course not! I think its interesting! Beside, you're an artist right? Its so cool how you can make art with something as simple as candy!" He thinks about it for a minute. "I usually just eat them randomly. Next time, im going to make a rainbow!"

There's a look of something like relief on Kugelmugel's face, but all he does is push some of the green skittles towards Sealand.

The next time they eat skittles, Ladonia notices Sealand's rainbow.

"What are ya doin' there?" he inquires curiously. 

"Making art!" Sealand responds happily. Kugelmugel taught me!"

Kugelmugel stiffens for a moment, then Ladonia responds. 

" So what! I can do that too, you know!"

It doesn't take long before everyone is making shapes with their skittles, Hutt River makes his into a tree with red fruit and and an orange trunk, Ladonia stacks his like a fort, and even Molossia makes his into a cat, before swiping the image away before anyone can comment.

Before long it turns into a project, and Sealand corners America to cajole more from him. Seborga apears with large frame and some posterboard, and Wy forgets to pretend to be uninterested. By the time they're finished, the sky's turning orange with the sunset, but the frame is filled with skittles forming the choppy outline of the seven micronations. 

Sealand offers the finished project to Kugelmugel, and surprisingly, no one seems to think that that's amiss. Kugelmugel acceps the gift with wide eyes and a healthy flush of pleasure in his cheeks, though he tries to act casual. 

The next day, when Germany is visiting Austria's place, he notices the strange artwork hanging on the wall, and gives Austria a questioning look. Austria responds with a secretive smile and glances out the window to where Sealand is dragging away Kugelmugel by the arm to go and join Seborga's painting class. 

Austria is just glad his eccentric micro-nation is no longer alone. 


End file.
